I hope you don't mind
by TrixeyPixey
Summary: Four teenagers. Aida, Zandra, Mason, and Aleks are all mutants. When their only home is put under attack they have to find a way to get revenge and also..probably stay alive. /hope you dont mind/collection?id 536985
1. Chapter 1

There once was a classroom all burning with fire. The teacher glared at Aleks and said "So it's detention you desire?" He...

Zandra scribbled in her notebook pouting out her lips trying to think of something else that could rhyme. She turned to her lovely redheaded friend Aida and smiled. "What rhymes with asshole?"

Aida rolled her eyes. "You know he can't control the fire sometimes." As the bell rang she lifted her satchel onto her shoulder. " You know how emotional chemistry makes him." Her tone couldn't have gotten more sarcastic if it pleaded...but sarcasm probably wouldn't sound to convincing anyways.

The school name? Camellia boarding school. It wasn't even really a school. Think Xavier's School for Gifted Youngers but with more freedom. The children are all mutants with no where to go. No homes.

It's pretty lenient actually. They seem to be going more for the Bed and Breakfast vibe. There is no curfew because...The owners have no false hopes that their students won't sneak out. Most of the kids are respectful enough to ask. They wouldn't be anywhere without the owners. No one actually knows what they are like because they never see them but the teachers are suitable enough.

Aida sat at the lunch table across from her best friend Zandra. Aida was a petite girl with long red hair. Her ability? Teleportation and healing. She can teleport anywhere and any time period she can think of. The best part is that she can take people with her. Zandra sat across from her chewing on a sandwhich. Her hair medium length and orange but that is always subject to change. It isn't her power she just obsesses over hair dye. Hair real power is Telekinesis and a rather annoying sonic scream. It's even worse because she woke up almost every night screaming. The whole house knew about her nightmares.

Zandra pulled her notebook back out and took another bite making jelly drip down to her paper. "NO!" She yelped lifting her hand and making the jelly float in the air for a few moments. " That was almost a tragedy."

Aida smirked. "Now I don't know if tragedy is stretching a little but definately a drama!"

Two boys walked passed them conversing. One was Mason Matthews, a boy who climbs walls and has superhero senses. The other a redheaded boy Aleks Bobrov, He obviously makes fire. The only problem is that they are emotion based and if he drifts off to sleep, which is every day, and his dreams get out of hand the room can catch fire. Luckily the teacher controls water but they often butt heads.

Zadra lifted the jelly with her eyeballs. She recently learned not to use her hands. "Now to eat it or to throw it at the boys."

Aleks sat beside Zadra and grabbed her pudding cup. " I think it's safe to say you probably shouldn't be eating this. I think your figure is getting out of hand." He went so far as to pat her stomach.

Mason ran up to him grabbing his arm. "Dude..Telepath!" Aida shook her head. "It's also a douchebaggy thing to say! Do NOT make me send you back to the roaring twenties again Aleks."

Aleks laughed. "Oh she can hardly lift that jelly what damage do you think she can do to me?"

The telepath started shaking and the jelly rippled in the air. "Kindly kiss off and die!" She growled as the jelly flew into his hair. "Enjoy having to actually take a bath. Maybe use soap once in awhile!" Aleks stood up turning to her. his eyes went black. "I am going to scorch you. You know that right?" The grass next to the table caught on fire. She stood bumping into him and grabbed her things stomping out the fire. "Aida dearest? Shall we go back to our room?"

Aida nodded turning to Mason. "You know if you two weren't such assholes to us..We would probably make a good team. I bet we could be friends but for some reason there is a vendetta against red-headed girls!"

Mason shrugged. " It's probably the hair dye you two use so much."

She scowled. "Go to hell Mason...Or maybe the eighteen hundreds!"

Mason stepped back. "That wasn't funny! I almost got killed you know that right?"

A smile spread on her face. "Maybe second times the charm?" And with that the two girls skipped off to their room.

"Hey Aida...You want to go out tonight? I think that a club is in our future."

"So Zee, You can see the future now too?"

"Noooo but Professor Tillingsley told me I officially can drive out anytime I want! I don't have to get us back before midnight...Even though you could just take us back."

"Zandra! You know how scary it can be!" Aida skimmed her closest. "So what is the plan for tonight? Is it going to be a late one. I think that if I wear comfortable shoes I shouldn't wear something sexy."

"No no Definately wear something sexy!" She pulled an outfit out. "How does this one look?"

Aida smiled. "Awesome as always..I demand that you give me some fashion sense."

Zandra scuttled over to Aida's closet and searched around. "AH! Here put this on withhhh.." She pulled out a skirt. "This. It'll even look good with comfortable shoes." They got changed and stepped into the hallway only to be stopped by two ogres.

Mason was on the ceiling and his head dangled overtop the girls while Aleks simply stood with his arms crossed. "So Mason tells me you two are going out tonight and didn't think to invite us."

Mason fake pouted. "How cruel. We are terribly hurt." He did a flip pushing off of the wall and landing on his feet crossing his arms to match Aleks. "Can we come with you? We won't even talk to you guys until it's time to go."

Zandra shook her head. "Nooo way absolutely no way. I don't want your stench in my car!"

Aida nudged her side. "Don't be too rude. They said they would be invisible the whole night."

With a sigh she gave in. "Fine, but you two will stay silent in the back seat alright?"

Aleks smirked. "Oh absolutely!" He saluted.

He lied. It was nothing but headbanging to the music on the radio that didn't call for it and backseat driving.

"Hey..heyyy. I know the speed limit says 30 but..I mean..you don't have to exaclty go that fast." Aleks started kicking Zee.

She reached around the back seat and started smacking him. "NO! BAD!" She yelled starting to laugh.

As they reached the club they stepped inside smiling. "I know it's an underage club but I absolutely love it here." Aida exclaimed stepping to the dance floor.

"Well I think it's time for me to get some Dr. Pepper!" Zee skipped to the bar.

The two boys shrugged and walked out to the dancefloor to look for some 'foxy ladies.'

Zee sipped on her drink smiling as a man walked over and sat beside her. "Hi..I'm Zane. You wanna dance?" He gave a charming smile. How could she resist? Taking one last chug of her soda she stood and nodded. "Shall we?"

They dance for about an hour until Zane exhaled. "Hey do you mind coming outside with me to smoke?"

Zee shook her head. He seemed harmless enough. She stepped outside and they walked until they reached an alleyway. She stopped and started backing up. "I think I'm going to go back inside actually." A large man walked up behind her and pushed her into the alley. She fell on her hands and knees and tried crawling back out but was basically tossed against the wall.

"I...I'll scream!"

"I'll cover your mouth sweet cheeks." The oaf said in a disgusting voice. The younger man from the club covered her mouth and tried holding her still. The other man grabbed her shirt and literally started ripping it. She kicked him hard in the junk which turned out to be a mistake as he punched her hard across the face. She gasped and her knees gave out. Panicked, she wasn't able to lift anything with her mind. The only thing she could do was to scream.

Opening her mouth against the hand she let out a loud screech. The man's hand started vibrating but that was before he had to cover his ears making it even louder. They were both on the ground twitching in pain as she ran from the alley. As she was running Aleks ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She buried her face in his chest.

"Go kick his ass right now!" She cried. He nodded and took off his hoodie handing it to her. "I didn't look I promise.." He muttered stomping into the alley.

As she zipped it up she cried harder seeing Mason and Aida run up to her. "Good God hun! W..where did Aleks go?" Aida's question was answered by the younger man stumbling out of the alley coughing. Alek's walked out holding the older man and walked up to Zandra.

"Now I want you to apologize to the nice lady! Hell it wouldn't be so indecent to even buy her a new shirt!"

The man sniffled as blood ran from his nose. "I am so sorry miss for what I did." He growled as Aleks threw him to the ground. "Go to hell asshole!" He turned back smiling.

"Heh did you guys see that? I kicked his ass." Mason gave him a high five. "Hey Zandra..I um..I can drive okay? I promise I'm a good driver. You should probably just...relax in the back seat."

They were blocks from the house. Zee was asleep in Aida's arms and Mason was passed out against the window. Mason suddenly slammed on the brakes sniffing the air. "Shit..." He muttered. Aida leaned up from the backseat. "Mason? I can't help but voice my concern. What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "We can't go back." Zee shot up. "What? Why not?" She started crying. "I want to go home Mason."

Aida flicked him clenching her jaw. "Of course we can go back Mason!..It's probably a good idea not to screw with us tonight! You guys were doing so well being nice don't ruin it now!"

"I'M NOT! Aleks and I will walk back and get everyone's things."

Zee sniffled. "I will physically move this car if you don't.."

Mason turned back blinking. "Actually I need your help. I will drive us there but when we get there..you have to help me."

"Whatever just take me home."

As they drove to the house the three who didn't know what was going on stared horrified as their only home was in flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Zadra opened the car door and dropped to the ground. "MY THINGS!" She yelled running towards the house. Aleks jumped out of the car with the other two on his heels.

"Zadra! Stop!" He yelled grabbing her arm.

Zee turned around growling. "You did this didn't you Aleks? You hate me so much that you just wanted to destroy everything I own?"

Aida ran up to them panting. "Zee...That's ridiculous. His things are in there too..." She wrapped her arms around her friend.

Zee pushed her away and made a break for the house. When she reached where her window was she turned back to see everyone running to her.

In a rush she closed her eyes and concentrated on herself lifting in the air. In mere seconds she found herself in her room. She smiled running to the closet and grabbing her clothes then ran to Aida's closet and packed a bag for her. Walking over to her dresser she grabbed a picture of her with her family and threw it in the bag.

With a sigh she went to open the door and get clothes for the boys but when she opened the door there was a man with a large gun roaming the hallways. His eyes scanned around until he caught site of her. "I found another one!" He yelled running for her. Zee gasped grabbing the two bags and ran to the window.

She gasped seeing how high up she really was and lifted one leg out the window. Aleks ran holding his arms out.

"JUMP!" He yelled staring up in terror. Zee took a deep breath and jumped out the window trying to use her powers to lighten the fall but it didn't...So They both fell over. She jumped back up again and started running from the house.

"Innn the car! NOW!" She yelled jumping in the driver's seat. When everyone was in the car she started driving off as fast as possible. Aleks noticed she was shaking and took his jacket off too so he was just in a t-shirt at that point. She pulled it over his hoodie.

"W..we need somewhere to stay. There..um there were men in there with guns and one looked at me and said there was another one. Meaning me! Obviously someone is after mutants or something."

Aida, who was in the passenger's seat looked at her wide-eyed. "Zadra, are you sure you aren't being paranoid?"

"I KNOW what I saw Aida and..Look does anyone know a place we can stay?"

Mason raised his hand. "I do. I mean, I have an uncle who owns a hotel."

Aleks frowned."Dude..Why were you staying with us then? You could be in a nice place with a family!"

Mason shook his head. " He doesn't know what I am and it became difficult to hide it so I had to leave. Now that I'm better at controlling it...I was going to leave in about a month."

Aleks stared straight ahead at the road. Silent.

"Where is the hotel Mason?"

When they reached the hotel it was a lot snazzier than Mason had led on. He was living a life he didn't need to all because he thought that maybe his uncle wouldn't approve of him. They were shown to rooms that were adjoining and started settling in.

Aida looked at Zee not really sure what to say. "Look I'm sorry for doubting you okay? I just, I mena it's a pretty freaky thought that there are people that know about us and want us dead. At first I just thought that Aleks accidentally set something on fire but you were so horrified and I should have believed you in the car. I'm sorry."

Zadra gave a small smile and hugged her friend. "Here I packed some pajamas. You can have first dibs on the shower." She watched as her friend went into the bathroom.

Zee walked over to the door adjoining the two rooms and knocked lightly. Aleks opened the door looking down at her.

"What do you want Zee?"

"I..is Mason here?" She asked.

"No. He had to go catch up with his uncle in order for us to be able to stay here. I'll tell him you were looking."

Zee pushed past him and sat on one of the beds. She didn't know which one it was. "Aleks, you know I don't like you but will you just shut up and let me talk?"

He closed his mouth and sat on the opposite bed.

"You saved my life basically twice tonight and I want to...thank you. It was really refreshing to see you act protective and not like an asshole to me."

He sat silently and looked out the window.

"Well, I guess that was all I wanted to say." She took off his hoodie and the coat. "Here you can have these back I guess."

"Keep them." He muttered still staring out the window. "I control fire remember. I don't even need them. If you ever touched me..just even a handshake or something you would know that."

Zee clenched her fists and handed him the coat. "How about I just take the hoodie?" When he didn't reach for the coat she placed her hand on his cheek and smiled."You are really warm. I bet we would be friends if you didn't mock the gap between my teeth or my hair color or any of the stupid crap."

"I thought we just had a playful rivalry going on Zadra!"

Mason waked through the door and blinked."Should I go? I should go I know I should."

"No..." Zee pulled her hand back. "I'm not going to be blamed for this Aleks." She growled leaving the room.

When Zee entered her room again Aida was out of the shower and staring at the news. "Zee..We are found out. It's all over the news. Look it's Professor Beauregard...They caught him using ice to try and stop the fire. They know we exist. Everyone knows."


End file.
